


A Taste of Halloween Normalcy

by VampirePaladin



Category: Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kamala wants the kids at the Anthill to gain a piece back of their old lives.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A Taste of Halloween Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



Kamala had called everyone in the Chimera for a meeting. No one had any idea what the topic was about. She didn’t seem to be in any sort of distress. In fact, when they all gathered around the War Table, she seemed excited.

“What up?” Tony asked her. She had that grin on her face that told him she was going to do something heroic.

“I was thinking about the kids in the Anthill. It must suck to be stuck there all of the time, never able to go out and do anything. Missing all of the fun activities that me and my friends always took for granted.”

“It is indeed a sad state of affairs,” Thor agreed.

“And you want us to do something about it?” Natasha already had an idea of where this was leading. It was not an idea that she liked, she wasn’t a fan of kids, though she had grown fond of Kamala over their time working together.

“Yep! Halloween is coming up. I was thinking that we could take Safe Trick or Treating to a whole new level! We can put up decorations, set up stations around the Anthill where the kids can go Trick or Treating. It will be fun, and they’ll get to have something a little bit normal again.”

“That’s a pretty good idea,” Bruce said with a smile.

“What are our assignments?” Steve asked.

“Assignments?” Kamala asked.

“This is your mission, that makes you the field commander for it,” Steve said. 

“I can’t just give orders to the Avengers!”

“Too late, no give backs,” Tony said.

“Tony and Bruce, with your science skills I bet you guys can design some really cool and unique decorations.” Kamala looked at the two of them, expecting for there to be an object, but there was none. “Natasha will source the candy.”

“I’m on it.”

“Thor will help at the Anthill with installing the decorations, the rest of us will help them when we finish. Steve and I will help the kids pull together their costumes.”

“Sounds like a fine plan,” Thor said.

Tony lightly slapped Kamala on the back. “Good work.”

Kamala gave her hero grin.


End file.
